Musical
by ZombieMops
Summary: Ten songs, ten fics of the VR sort.


**A/N: **Thanks for all the nice reviews on 'Lunch Break'!

This is a fic challenge I saw someone else do for a different fandom and pairing, and I wanted to give it a go with Static Shock and VR.

Just get your iPod out, put it on shuffle and do a fic for each song that plays! I cheated, a little, skipping the soundtracks and opera.

Enjoy these crappy little fics!

**-------**

**1- You're Gonna Go Far, Kid - The Offspring.**

Virgil was proud of Richie. And he had good reason to be, it was technically his fault Richie was a bang baby in the first place, his fault Richie became a superhero...

Virgil had seen his best friend learn how to fight, taught him how to knock a dangerous metahuman unconcious like that, helped him test his latest inventions.

No doubt about it, Richie- _Gear_ was well on his way to becoming one of the smartest heroes Dakota... no, the world had ever seen.

And Virgil was gonna be right there with beside him the whole time, even if it killed him.

**2- Sam's Song - Dave Melillo.**

He was being a girl and he knew it.

Richie sighed, getting out of his old chair by his workbench in the Gas Station. It wasn't like Virgil was dead. Just on a camping trip with his dad and sister, he'd be back in a week, tops.

He made another noise, this time something between a groan and a roar, as he flung himself violently on the couch, face buried in his palms.

He paused, peering at the arm rest of the couch where a bolt of blue caught his eye. It was Statics spare coat, laying there like it was taunting him. He grabbed it, wrapping it around himself and sitting stubbornly in his seat.

He swore to himself he would be sitting right there waiting when Virgil came home.

**3- Promise - Eve 6.**

"What do you want? ...You're a real asshole, you know that?"

Virgil flinched. "Yeah... I know. But... just hear me out, okay?"

Richie didn't say anything, and Virgil took that as a go-ahead.

"I'm... I'm sorry about earlier, Rich. I didn't really mean it when I called you a stupid damsel in distress. I'll never say it again. And I won't ever tease you before rescuing you, I promise!"

There was a long, nerve-wracking pause.

Eventually, Richie turned around and grinned cheekily at Virgil. "Promise?"

"Promise."

**4- Leave Me Alone (I'm Lonely) - Pink.**

Ah, peace. A weekend all to himself. Virgil had finally managed to deter Richie away from coming over to his house, as the boy had been showing up at the Hawkins residence more and more frequently lately and it was starting to get annoying.

Virgil had planned on just chilling by himself, listening to some tunes, watching TV and just generally _being alone _for once, without Richie.

It was somewhere around fifteen minutes into the first TV program he was watching when he found himself reaching for the phone, dialing a familiar number, and hearing the person on the other end pick up.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Rich. I'm bored. Wanna come over?"

**5- Chasing Cars - Snow Patrol.**

"Man, that kite is stayin' up there long." Virgil commented from his spot sprawled out on the grass.

"It should." Richie replied. "I designed it to." He grinned triumphantly, kite string still in hand as he fell over to sprawl himself out next to Virgil.

"Isn't that cheating?"

"Not really. I mean, all I did was-"

"Save your breath, bro. I probably wouldn't have understood any of it anyway." Virgil laughed, turning his gaze from the blue sky above him to his blue-clad friend beside him.

Richie snickered, tugging on the string a little to make his high-tech kite swoop and dive in the air. "Aha! Beautiful!"

"Sure is." Virgil agreed, not even looking at the sky.

**6- My Oh My - Aqua.**

Gear was in here somewhere, he knew it. He knew it, because he could hear Shiv, Gears current kidnapper, taunting him, but he couldn't find the little psycho!

_"Staaaaaatiiiic! Oooh Statiiic! Come from your mighty kingdom?"_

Static didn't know what Shiv was on about, but it was unsettling. He swooped around the insanely large warehouse some more.

_"Here he comes, on his gallant white... saucer! Heehee! The knight in shining armor!"_

He was getting closer to his voice...

_"Here comes the brave prince, to rescue his beautiful princess!"_

There was a short pause in the taunting, and after a second Static heard a loud THWACK, a thud, and Gear soon emerged, looking royally pissed and slightly pink under his visor.

"Gear? Gear! What did you-"

"_Nobody_ calls me princess."

**7- I'm Gonna Be (500 Miles) - The Proclaimers.**

Richie glanced at the clock. He was starting to get worried. It wasn't like Virgil to be so late! He was supposed to show up at his house half an hour ago.

And to top it off, now it was raining. Richie made a face at the water outside. Maybe he should go looking for him, or-

DING DONG.

Richie practically sprinted to the door, flinging it open only to find a very wet and tired looking Virgil Hawkins.

"Jeez, V! What happened to you?"

"Sharons car- sniff- broke down, I had to walk here from the- sniff- center." Virgil explained between sniffles, as shivers wracked his body.

"What?! All the way from the center? In the _rain?" _Richie stared at him.

"Yup. Sniff. Didn't wanna be late."

And he promptly collapsed in Richies doorway.

Richie sighed. "V, what am I gonna do with you?"

**8- Creeps Me Out - Ima Robot.**

_'Oh god, I'm so dead, I'm so dead, I'm SO dead.'_ Virgil thought frantically, sitting on the floor of the Gas Station amidst the broken and twisted remains of what had been some grand thing Richie had been working on for the past month. He had been raving about it, was so excited to be almost finished, and now Virgil had destroyed it.

"Hey, V, what's... the hell?"

"Oh, jeez. Listen, Rich, I didn't mean to... Rich?"

Richie just smiled and shook his head, moving to help Virgil pick up the pieces of his shattered invention.

"But... aren't you gonna castrate me or something? After all I did?!" Virgil was starting to get panicky.

Richie just rolled his eyes and smirked at him. "I still love ya."

**9- Everything You Want - Vertical Horizon.**

Richie was brilliant. Virgil had no doubts that he could divide by zero if he put his mind to it.

Richie was funny. Even if they had just gotten their asses kicked, he would always say something to liven the mood.

Richie was cute. There was just something about the way he smiled that drove Virgil crazy.

Richie was a great friend, which needed to clarification.

So, if Richie was just so goddamn amazing and perfect, why was Virgil having such a hard time telling him he loved him?

**10- Kryptonite - 3 Doors Down.**

The smell of blood, his own blood, and electricity was the last thing Gear could remember.

He opened his eyes, only to see the bruised, worried face of Static.

"Whu' happened?" Gear lifted his head off the hard pavement.

Static hesitated, "The bang baby we were chasing... he kinda... threw you off the building. And I... I let him get away..."

"What?! V, he killed people! Why did-"

"I thought he killed _you_! I wasn't gonna let you die, too!" Statics exploded, voice cracking as he yelled, shocking Gear into silence.

After a second, he reached up and pulled his distraught friend into an unexpected hug. "I'm not going anywhere, bro."


End file.
